


After the Crash

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [138]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Amnesia, Angst, Car Accidents, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drawing, Established Relationship, Hospitals, Human Stiles Stilinski, Inspired by Fanfiction, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Near Death Experiences, Pictures, Portraits, Quote, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: A drawing of Jackson at the end ofchapter 1 of "All I Saw Was you". The title makes reference to what he's telling Stiles in that quote/final scene about how he felt when they had the car crash, which is what gives the title to the chapter and the series.\Please, #StayHome #StaySafe #YoMeQuedoEnCasa\
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: All I Saw Was You [138]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/170408
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #378: Crash





	After the Crash

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All I Saw Was You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291831) by [OnTheGround2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012). 



> So yeah, it's been more than 15 years since I had drawn anything... apparently, we needed a pandemic for me to draw again.
> 
> I decided to give this a try after drawing Evgeny Gromov (from Homeland) for Costa Ronin's competition on Instagram... I just felt motivated to do that one after seeing what everybody was drawing and decided to do it using three different pens. You can see that one here: ["Things Are Never Black or White"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805118).
> 
> After that, I thought I could draw Jackson at the end of chapter 1 but with colored pencils. This is Jackson taking to Stiles in the hospital room at the end of [chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291831). Therefore, this is my personal version of this older Jackson who has been through hell after the car crash and as a consequence, has lost weight and has bags under his eyes for the lack of sleep.
> 
> I've added the thumbnail link/pic because it really offers a much better view of the colors/details.
> 
> I've also added a kind of "making of" because I had all those pictures I took during the process for a friend. So, instead of deleting them, I've decided to include a few of them in case anybody is curious about what I painted first and well, it's also interesting for myself... to see all the changes I made along the way. It wasn't easy at all, I'll tell you that.
> 
> \\#StayHome #YoMeQuedoEnCasa #StaySafe\\\¬Quarantine drawing #2¬\\\Day 63 of confinement for me in Spain\
> 
> I don't expect people to like it but still, some feedback would be nice.
> 
> It was made in 7 days from Sat 25/April to Fri 1/May.

  
[ ](https://ibb.co/FxWkLZd)

[ ](https://subefotos.com/ver/?8df57ff0871b9136ce1439d1de0d066ao.jpg)

Making of...

[](https://ibb.co/VxgNQQq)

[ ](https://subefotos.com/ver/?a0cd5936d7a983cd869041325d88d79eo.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I have 3 other stackson series in case you want to check them out:
> 
> * [Throw Your Weight On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374817)  
> * [What If It's You?](https://archiveofourown.org/series/885351)  
> * [No Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586194)
> 
> You can find me as [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.


End file.
